Emcee Entity
by Ashes Blue
Summary: Tea Gardner agrees to pose as the duelist icon for Kaiba Corporations new tournament after Seto Kaiba propositions her with an offer she can't refuse. A Seto & Tea fanfiction.
1. The Contract

Emcee Entity 

A Seto & Téa fanfiction

brought to you by Cherie Luster

**xxx**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! **(smuggles Seto outback) hehehe. . .

**ooo**

**A/Ns: **(waves) Hi! Enjoy!

**xxx**

"You have no idea who you're dealing with Gardner," tall, muscular, handsome, and blue-eyed Seto Kaiba was just about at his wits end, and _**that** _is saying something.

"I disagree. I know exactly who I'm dealing with. I'm dealing with a self-centered, egotistical, pompous..."

He drowned out tall, thin, tough, and pretty Téa Gardner by reclining in his desk chair and looking at his watch, waiting for the furious blue-eyed brunette to stop screeching the truth at him.

"...jerk who doesn't give a dam about anyone else but himself. Don't even get me started on how you spend..." she continued, her countenance flushed to a profound pink.

He finally decided to acknowledge her again and crossed his legs after pulling his suitsleeve over his watch.

"...all day in your mansion, pacing the length of your study. I don't understand you Seto Kaiba, I really-" she stopped talking abruptly when he pushed a folder across his desk toward her.

"What's this?" she questioned, picking up the thick, black folder, and staring at the official Kaiba Corporation logo, which was emblazoned across it's cover in silver foil.

"The reason I called you here," he replied grudgingly.

She blinked, confused.

"It's a contract," he said simply.

"But... what's it for?" she asked.

He forced himself to answer her civilly. "For Christ's sake Gardner, open it and find out for yourself if your so goddam curious."

She glared at him reproachfully but resigned to opening the folder and scanning the first page.

"Well?" he asked her when she looked up at him, her expression unreadable.

"I don't understand what it is that you would like me to do," she said, tossing the folder back onto his desk.

He drummed his fingers on his desk impatiently. "Would you like me to spell it out for you?" he snapped.

"Yes, please."

He leaned forward in his chair, laced his fingers together, and placed them on his desk. "Kaiba Corporation is about to launch a new tournament-" he began.

"I heard about that! It was all over the news!" she interrupted.

"Try and refrain from interrupting me until I am through talking to you Gardner!" he said through gritted teeth.

She smiled apologetically at the paranoid CEO.

"Like I was saying, Kaiba Corporation is about to launch a new tournament, and the stockholders are **_insisting_** that I commission you to increase the amount of female participation."

"So basically, you need my help."

"Hardly."

She raised an amused eyebrow. "Oh? Is _**that** _why you're practically begging me to-"

"I don't beg," he interrupted.

She adopted his cold persona. "Try and refrain from interrupting me until I am through talking to you Kaiba!" she joked.

"Do your kind **really** find your petty jokes amusing Gardner?" he questioned mockingly.

"Yes Kaiba, surprisingly **my** kind, or the human-not-snobby-robot kind, find them quite amusing." Her cerulean orbs glittered mischievously. "Especially my specialty jokes."

He snorted unprofessionally. "_Specialty_ jokes? Are you training to become a **professional** clown now Gardner?" He smirked. "I figured working pro bono must have its drawbacks."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, haha. Very funny. On second thought... my jokes **are** pretty popular at school."

"You mean people actually _listen_ to them?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yep. The entire graduating class, to be exact," she answered, with the tiniest trace of a smile.

"The entire graduating...but that's **our** class. What are these..._ specialty jokes_ about anyway?" He asked, dumbfounded as to why anyone would listen to something as impractical as a joke.

"Don't ask yourself **what** they're about Kaiba, rather... ask yourself **who** my jokes are about," Téa's tiny smile morphed into a taunting grin.

The teenaged CEO leapt up from his chair and slammed his fist down onto his desk. "How dare you bait me Gardner! I'm Seto Kaiba!"

Her grin faltered and she wisely began to scoot her chair away from his calculating glare.

He hastily grabbed the contract that lay discarded on his desk and strode menacingly toward the cringing girl.

Téa had to be honest with herself. She was scared shitless. _Think rationally_, she mentally chanted, _he wouldn't kill you here_, _your blood might leave a permanent stain on his nice carpet! _

He stopped in front of her and rested his hands on the arms of the chair, lowering himself so that they were eye level with one another.

"Uh, hehehe. Listen Kaiba, about the whole joke thing, I was only kidding around..." she trailed off, swallowing hard.

He leaned in, forcing her to meet his gaze. "Gardner," he spoke in ringing tones, "I asked you here so that you could consider a proposition I had for you, and not to waste my time, are we clear?"

She shook her head 'yes' dumbly.

"With that said," he continued, still dangerously close, "in exchange for helping Kaiba Corporation, I will personally see to it that your name is on the list of new freshman enrollees at Juilliard for next Fall."

Téa was taken aback. Had she heard him correctly? _He said Juilliard, right?_

He nodded, smirking. "Oh yes Gardner, you heard correct. I said Juilliard. The very same Juilliard, in fact, that you've wanted to study at since you were a little girl."

"How...?" Téa trailed off, she was not prepared to be _unprepared_.

Blessed with intelligence as he was, Seto Kaiba knew just what Téa wanted to ask him, and so, he asked her question for her. "You want to know how I knew that your life-long ambition has always been to study at The Juilliard School, right?"

Téa nodded again, sucking in a breath and numbly flattening herself against the back of the chair.

He continued, oblivious to her actions. "Mokuba casually mentioned your love of dancing to me after Battle City, albeit I disregarded the information as complete nonsense at the time, but it proved useful in the scheme of things."

Whoosh. Téa exhaled in relief. The word 'stalker' immediately popped into her head and she had started feverishly scanning the office for all possible escape routes.

"I should also mention that, on top of the full Juilliard scholarship, you will receive a paycheck for every business gala, photo shoot, press conference, et cetera, that you are required to attend."

Téa bowed her head. _Of all people, Seto Kaiba is the one making my dreams come true. An angry employee probably spiked his java this morning... y'know, now that I think about it, __the secretary that showed me in looked awfully suspicious, what with the way she was muttering and laughing to herself..._

Kaiba knew that he needed to hitTéa (metaphorically speaking) with the deal clincher soon. Time was of the essence in the business world, and his company's stockholders were sure to be growing impatient.

Téa looked up and found Kaiba staring at her with mute determination. No matter what the arrogant CEO said, he needed her.

"I'm not known for my charity, Gardner-"

"That's the understatement of the millenium," Téa mumbled inaudibly.

"-but seeing as you're my only option where the company's stockholders are concerned, I sincerely hope that you're able to recognize a great opportunity when you see one." Kaiba stood up and placed the contract and a pen on Téa's lap.

Téa hesitated a fraction of a second before flipping to the last page and placing her signature neatly beneath his.

Seto Kaiba took the signed contract and pen from her. "It's official," he said, "you're mine."

**ooo**

**Questions, comments, concerns? Let me know via your review!**

Stay tuned!

Cherie


	2. What A Day

Emcee Entity 

A Seto & Téa fanfiction

brought to you by Cherie Luster

**xxx**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! **(smuggles Téa outback) hehehe. . .

**ooo**

**A/Ns: **(waves) Hi! Thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry about the late update! It took me so long to write this chapter because I wanted to do alot more with it but... I'm pretty happy with the way it turned out! Hopefully you will be too! Enjoy Chapter 2!

**xxx**

Téa woke up early Saturday morning with one goal in mind: telling Yugi, Joey, and Tristan about her new job. Kaiba had his personal chauffeur take Téa home after their meeting the previous night. Once she was safely inside her house, Téa told her parents all about Kaiba's offer and the contract that she'd signed. They agreed that it was the perfect solution to her worries about Julliard.

_I get to attend the school of my dreams... if I survive working for Kaiba, that is. _She sighed and pulled on a pair of brown corduroy pants. _Well... it's really not that big of a deal... Kaiba is nothing compared to all of the rigorous ballet training I've endured over the years... one last hurdle and I make it across the finish line, to New York City, to become a prima ballerina. _She tugged on a fuzzy blue turtleneck sweater and rolled down the collar. _Yep... working for Kaiba is going to be a piece of cake._

How very wrong she was.

**ooo**

"So... what do you think?" Téa had arrived at the Turtle Gameshop early, only to find the guys already engrossed in a three-way duel. She wasted no time telling them about her meeting with Kaiba, she figured it was in her best interest to get it over with quickly, putting off telling them would only drive her mad.

"Whaddaya mean, yer workin' fer Kaiba Corporation! Moneybags is da CEO!" Joey Wheeler's chocolate eyes blazed with great dislike as he bitterly ordered his Gilford the Legend to attack Tristan's defenseless Command Knight, with alittlemore force then was necessary.

Tristan stared at the empty zone where his monster had been seconds before.

"Eh...hehe... I guess I got a little carried away... sorry Tristan." Joey apologized, scratching the back of his head out of embarrassment.

Tristan just nodded, mutely excepting the apology.

Téa sighed, she knew Joey's reaction would be the worse, by far, out of all of her friends, owing to the grudge he had against Kaiba.

"I think its great that you're helping Kaiba out Téa," Yugi piped up, smiling admiringly at her as he played two cards face down.

"Thanks Yugi." Téa replied, gratefully returning his smile. Good ol' Yugi, he always made her feel better about her decisions.

Tristan snapped out of his stupor and drew a card from his deck. "I summon Goblin Attack Force to the field in face-up attack position," he stated proudly.

Yugi activated Trap Hole.

Tristan grumbled and ended his turn.

"I don't trust dat power-hungry bastard Téa," Joey said, "what exactly are ya gonna be doin' for him anyways?"

Téa unintentionally flared up. "I'm not going to be doing _anything_ for **him**, Joey. I'm doing this for myself, I'm doing this for Julliard. If I had a choice in the matter, do you really think I'd waste my time with Kaiba or his two-bit company!" Téa paused, breathing heavily, and instantly regretted yelling at Joey. He was just being a concerned friend.

Yugi and Tristan stared at Téa, startled.

"I'm really sorry, Téa. I didn't mean it like dat." Joey mumbled, shocked by her uncharacteristic outburst.

Téa shook her head. "No, I'm the one that's sorry Joey. You're one of my best friends in the whole wide world and I had no right to take out my frustration on you. I'm just worried that if I screw this up... Kaiba would see to it that I never set foot in Julliard, ever."

"I forgive ya," Joey grinned, "and as fer ya screwing up... I'm not too worried 'cause I know yer gonna make dat undeservin' jerk's tournament a huge success... ta be honest wit ya Téa, I can't wait ta be seein' yer face on billboards and da like... dat's where da real fun comes in," he paused, looking thoughtful, "I wonder how many moustaches I'm gonna hafta paint..." he finished, beaming at the pretty brunette.

Téa's eyes widened, realizing that she had just been insulted. "Your gonna pay for that remark, Joseph Wheeler!"

Yugi and Tristan roared with laughter as Téa launched herself at Joey. She knocked him backwards, playfully slapping him while Joey, laughing, covered his face with his arms for protection.

Needless to say, the four friends forgot about the duel.

**xxx**

Seto Kaiba woke up in his study with a very bad migraine. He had spent his entirenight in a stuffy boardroom, answering many annoying questions from his company's stockholders. When he finally left the office, it had been around one o'clock in the morning and he still had to perfect the design of the new duel disk that Téa would use in the tournament.

_Gardner... why did the stockholders want her anyways? Its not like she's anything special. After all, female duelists are... uncommon, but not unheard of. Surely, a well-known, more established duelist, like that Valentine woman, would be a more appropriate choice to showcase Kaiba Corporations latest tournament. Incidently, I don't think I recall seeing Gardner duel, ever._

He jumped up immediately. _Damn... I was supposed to fetch Gardner and take her to the studio to shoot the tournament's promotional ads. _He reached for the phone on his desk.

"Konami? I don't care how you do it but have Téa Gardner standing outside of Focus Studio in a half hour, I'll take care of the rest."

**ooo**

"How did you find me here?" Téa was being led out of the Turtle Gameshop (but not before saying goodbye to her confused friends) by Konami, who she knew to be Kaiba's right-hand man.

"Your parents." Konami answered automatically, opening the door of a sleek, black, Kaiba Corporation limosine.

"My parents? They told you where I was?" Téa interrogated, ducking into the limosine.

"Correct." Konami replied, shutting the door.

**xxx**

"Where are you going in such a hurry big brother?" Long-haired and lovable Mokuba Kaiba questioned.

"To Focus Studio," he answered distractedly scanning the room for something, "I have to meet Gardner there for her photo shoot."

"Téa will be there?" Mokuba asked, eyes shining.

"Yes!" Kaiba exclaimed, finding his trenchcoat and shrugging it on.

"Can I go too big brother?" Mokuba asked pouting.

Kaiba took one look at Mokuba's face and sighed. "Go grab your coat."

**ooo**

Téa excepted Konami's outstretched hand and exited the limo. "Thank you," she said, now standing upright.

He grunted in reply, eyes concealed behind black shades.

Téa supposed that meant that she was welcome.

"Mr. Kaiba will join you shortly," with that said, Konami returned to the limo and sped off, probably to the Kaiba mansion.

Téa shook her head and turned around, finally taking in the building before her.

"Wow," she breathed.

It was truly a vision.

Téa held her bangs aloft and gawked, mouth open and eyes wide.

Focus Studio was a huge establishment, made entirely of glass. The early afternoon sun danced on it, giving it the appearance of one big, glittering diamond.

"Wipe the drool off of your mouth Gardner, Jesus Christ, you're worse than Wheeler."

Téa jumped and turned automtically toward the source of the insult, and found herself staring into the sneering face of Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp., a.k.a. her ticket to Julliard.

"Oh stop it Seto, you know she's pretty, even when drooling," said an exuberant mop of hair, who then greeted her with a loud "Hiya Téa!"

Mokuba Kaiba stood grinning just behind his big brother.

Téa's hand flew up to her mouth, eyes round. "Was I really...?" The embarrassed dancer couldn't bring herself to say "drooling."

Mokuba and Seto exchanged amused glances before turning back to a blushing Téa, who was hurriedly wiping her mouth with a piece of kleenex that she had fished out of her pocket.

"No, we... hehehe... were ... hehehehehe... only joking," replied Mokuba, who was having a hard time controlling his laughter, "C'mon Téa, the inside of this place, is way cooler than the outside!" Mokuba grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs while a still smirking Seto followed.

Mokuba dragged Téa past the "Focus Studio" sign (Seto was taking his sweet time on the stairs) and was about to barrel through the entrance when someone called out to the two of them.

"Yo, Mokuba and Téa Gardner! Wait up!"

The pair halted and spun on the spot.

"Hey! You guys ran right past me!" A tall young man with thick, midnight black hair and warm, bright brown eyes jogged up to them with a smile that screamed "hottie."

Téa blushed brilliantly at the sight of the newcomer, taking in his amazing abdominal muscles, which were evident through the form-fitting red t-shirt, which (she noted) he wore very well indeed.

Mokuba immediately brightened. "Hey B!Sorry I didn't see you..." he scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

"No problem." B grinned, ruffling Mokuba's hair before fixing his melting gaze on Téa, who's cheeks were still a bit pink.

"B," Mokuba spoke up, flattening his raven colored mane, "I'd like you to meet Téa Gardner. Téa, this is B, he owns Focus studio."

B took Téa's hand and kissed it, just as Téa saw Kaiba's ego-inflated head appearing over the top of the stairs, eyeing B with a sour expression.

"Hello Téa, I must say, it's an honor to be in the prescence of one as lovely as you."

"Gardner is as lovely as the paparazzi coupled with a head cold." Seto Kaiba bit out, striding over to where the trio stood.

B released Téa's (now numb) hand and turned to face Kaiba who (for reasons known only to Kaiba) looked angry.

"Nonsense," B said turning to face Téa once more, "I have no doubt in mind that her photographs willturn out to bemy finest."

Téa tried to look at B, but her eyes refused to cooperate, and, on top of that, it suddenly felt a gazillion times hotter outside then it actually was.

Mokuba was looking from B to Téa with a silly grin on his face.

Seto, however, snorted, taking care that he had completely killed _their_ moment, before roughly grabbing Téa (who's face was a delicate shade of red)'s upper arm and pushing both her and his smirking little brother inside.

B shook his head, clearing certain thoughts, and followed them into his studio shortly afterward, smiling.

**xxx**

**Questions, comments, concerns? Let me know via your review!**

Stay tuned!

Cherie


	3. Star Treatment

Emcee Entity

A Seto & Téa fanfiction

brought to you by Cherie Luster

xxx

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! (smuggles Mokie outback) hehehe...

ooo

A/Ns: SQUEE! I JUST LOVE AND APPRECIATE MY READERS SOOO MUCH! THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND ENJOY!

xxx

Téa already said it once, but she would say it again, "Wow." Mokuba had been right, Focus Studio was even cooler on the inside then the outside.

Her eyes roamed the pristine, white walls of the lobby. They were decorated with pictures of Tokyo's most well-known celebrities. Téa gasped, realizing that she recognized several of the smiling faces. B knows Utada Hikaru! The picture was signed: B, you're the best! Love always, Ru. A huge, crystal chandalier hung from the dome-shaped ceiling in the center of the room. The floor was highly polished white marble, and there were several doors leading out of the lobby. A smiling receptionist greeted the trio as they approached her desk.

Téa and Mokuba acknowledged her with a nod of the head and a smile, but Seto completely ignored the woman and stalked away, muttering incomprehensibly to himself. Mokuba watched Seto disappear into the studio's kitchen before turning to face Téa, wearing an uncharacteristically serious expression. "Big brother is jealous, Téa."

Téa stopped admiring the room and looked at Mokuba, confused. "Jealous?" she repeated. "Of what?"

Mokuba was about to answer her when B and Seto (who was holding a mug of chocolate flavored coffee) walked into the room- B from the entrance, and Seto from the kitchen. They stopped walking and looked at each other. B grinned and Seto sneered. Mokuba shook his head and mouthed the words 'I'll tell you later' to Téa, who tensed, feeling the animosity between the two men.

"Mr. Pierce!" the smiling receptionist called out from behind her desk, waving several small squares of paper anxiously.

Téa's head seemed to spin into another dimension as she turned every which way looking for "Mr. Pierce."

B looked at Téa and laughed richly, brown eyes twinkling. "She means me, Téa. My real name is Ben Pierce," said B, smiling at the embarrassed girl, "but people tend to call me B, for short. I like it myself because I think it sounds more mysterious..." He trailed off, then caught her eye and winked at her. "Don't you?"

Seto dropped the mug of coffee he was holding.

Everyone turned to look at him, startled.

Seto was shaking, face flushed. "Listen," he made air quotations with his middle and pointer fingers, "B," he paused, "I don't have all day, so if you could do your job sometime this century, that'd be grand."

Téa and Mokuba stared at him with open mouths.

B considered Kaiba for a minute. "You're right of course," he said finally, smiling before turning to the kindly receptionist. "Yes, Anna?"

"Your messages," she said simply, handing him the slips pf paper.

"Thank you," B said. "If you would just clean up Mr. Kaiba's mess..."

"Of course sir," she said, bowing before leaving to fetch a mop.

"Thanks again, Anna!" B called after her retreating back.

He then turned to Téa and smiled. "Alright, this is how it's gonna go down, Téa. First, you're going to go see Ruby, she's our wardrobe consultant and the door next to the kitchen. Second, comes hair and make-up, complements of Mavis, his door is to the left of Anna's desk. Lastly, you'll meet Focus Studio's incredibly hot photographer," he struck a pose for affect, "me, and," he pointed to the very last door, "I'll be waiting for you in there."

Téa blinked, feeling a little overwhelmed. It must have shown on her face because B smilled reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry, Téa. You'll be great," he said, after kissing her cheek. "See you in a few." He winked at her again, nodded to (a fuming) Kaiba and (a scheming) Mokuba, and left them alone in the lobby.

Téa brushed the spot on her cheek where B had kissed her with her fingertips, blushing prettily.

Mokuba rolled his eyes and grabbed Téa's hand, pulling her through the door labeled 'wardrobe.'

What is with me today? Thought Seto, now alone. Usually I get along fine with Pierce but he is REALLY pissing me off today, flirting with Gardner like that. Damn, I need to get out of here a.s.a.p. before I end up doing something I'm liable to regret later on in life...

ooo

Téa could not believe her eyes. Surely she was dreaming. Racks upon RACKS of all the latest fashions and hottest designers stretched as far as the eye could see. She could just barely make out a mirrored dressing room with a standing poof in the very back.

"Oh my GOD!" Téa squealed, dragging Mokuba over to the nearest clothing rack. "Mai would KILL to be here with me."

Mokuba shook his head, smiling at the young girl's antics as he watched her race from rack to rack. She ocasionally shouted out the names of what he assumed were famous designers with disbelief. It's not like the clothes were going anywhere!

"This is so awesome!" Téa jumped up and clapped her hands with glee. Her arms were already loaded down with her kill when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She spun around and came face to face with a tall, dramatic looking redhead who pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Uh...hello?" Téa greeted, unsure of the woman's identity.

The woman released her and grinned, bouncing so exhuberently before Téa that she reminded the brunette of a buoy in the water.

"Hi! You MUST be Téa! Oh, I am SO excited to work with you! You're just GEORGEOUS!" The woman then whipped out a tape measure and began measuring Téa, who felt as if she was trapped in the majic card "Giant Trunade."

Téa smiled as it clicked. "You're Ruby from wardrobe then?"

"That's me." The woman replied, pausing to write down Téa's measurements on a pad of paper, using a pencil from behind her right ear. "So Téa," she asked, looking up, "are you ready to become a star?"

Téa blinked, temporarily stunned. Me, a STAR? That's when the reality of the situation hit her. "Well," she said, "I suppose..."

Ruby just laughed.

xxx

Meanwhile, at the Turtle Gameshop, Yugi was saying goodbye to Joey and Tristan.

"Listen, Yug. Ya know I would stay longa but I hafta get goin' cause Serenity is coming ta visit wit my ma and I don't wanna miss 'em..." Joey said, looking eagerly at his good friend.

Tristan perked up at the sound of Serenity's name. It was common knowledge of their group that Tristan had a sizeable crush on Joey's younger sister. "Hey man," he said, looking over at Joey, "do ya mind if I stay over at your place tonight?"

"I don't think dat's a very good idea Tristan..."

Tristan's hopeful expression faded. "Why not?" he demanded.

"Cause Tristan. I don't wanna hafta keep guard outside my little sista's bedroom door all night. I wouldn't get a wink of sleep!"

Tristan considered this for a moment. "Yeah, you're probably right," he said, shrugging.

"Dat's what I thought," Joey said, nodding impressively. "Hey! Wait just one minute!" He rounded on Tristan. "ARE YA SAYIN' DAT YA WOULD TRY TA SNEAK INTO SERENITY'S BEDROOM!

Tristan nodded. "Yep. That sounds about right."

"GAH!" Joey waved goodbye to Yugi (who was sweatdropping anime-style as he closed the door) and chased after Tristan, who had gotten a head start.

ooo

Seto Kaiba had fixed himself a second cup of chocolate flavored coffee (that was so strong that it had the texture of mud) and was now standing outside the wardrobe telling himself that he would not be pathetic because he was the CEO of a major gaming corporation and was therefore not allowed to be pathetic. Then (after a couple gulps of coffee), he thought that if anyone other than himself heard this argument they would think it feeble and then find him pathetic. After finishing off the cup of muck, he then wondered why he used the word pathetic so much. Note to self: Must expand vocabulary! He was about to go back to the kitchen for a refill when he heard a man speaking through the wardrobe door:

"...big for you, but try it out. It looks like a tight fit but let me see..."

The-man-was-going-to-die! Kaiba pounded on the wardrobe door and then wrenched it open. "What the hell is going on in here!"

"Hey Seto!" Mokuba sat on a chair in the corner kicking his legs happily.

Téa was standing on a poof admiring the big floppy hat she was trying on in the mirror.

"Mr. Kaiba! How are you!" Ruby made her way across the room to where he stood and dragged him into the large, circular dressing room.

Kaiba cleared his throat. "I heard a man's voice through the door and I-"

Ruby cut him off. "Oh," she laughed, "you heard my assistant Jorge. He ran into the back room just now to get Miss Gardner a bigger size in that style of hat," she said, gesturing to the hat Téa was wearing.

So this must be what that mutt Wheeler feels like all of the time. A complete and total idiot.

Just then Jorge returned carrying the hat. "Here you are, Miss Gardner," he said, handing it to her.

Téa smiled at him and swapped hats. "Thank you, Jorge. But what did I say about calling me Miss Gardner? Please, my name is Téa."

"As you wish, Téa," he replied, trying the informality out on his tongue. "May I also say that you look stunning in that hat?"

Téa grinned, accepting his compliment. "You may," she said.

Mokuba went to prod Kaiba but Ruby got there first. She nudged his arm, startling the young CEO into speech.

"Yeah- I mean yes," he said, "it looks...uh...nice...Téa."

Téa turned surprised eyes on him. "Thank you, Seto," she smiled at him.

Ruby and Mokuba silently high-fived eachother.

xxx

Yugi was busy dusting off the shelves of the gameshop for his grandfather, Solomon Motou, when he came across a picture of Téa. He paused and picked it up, smiling as he remembered the day he took the picture.

(FLASHBACK)

"How do I look guys?" Téa was getting ready to go out on stage in her first-ever highschool ballet recital and the whole gang was there, of course, for moral support.

Serenity immediately hugged the brunette and assured her that she looked amazing.

"Sugar," Mai spoke up, "you don't even need talent, looking as smoking as you do."

"Thanks Mai," Téa paled, "I'm just nervous because this is a really important ballet and I want to do it justice..." she trailed off then beamed at them all. "I truly appreciate you guys coming here to be with me today."

Joey sidled up to Téa, grinning goofily and slung an arm around her bare shoulders. "I just can't believe dat a pro dance-ah like you is nervous at all. You're gonna get out der and wow dat audience wit yer sweet moves and whateva. I'm serious! I'd give ya a noogie right now if I wasn't afraid of messin' up yer hair," Joey gave Téa a quick squeeze and a kiss on the temple, then he released her and went to stand by Mai who touched his shoulder briefly as if to say 'that was nice.'

Tristan managed to stop hyperventilating over (a very scared) Serentity for a moment in order to give Téa a quick peck on the cheek and wish her good luck.

Ryou Bakura, their good friend from London, England and a real sweetie, gave Téa an extra long hug and then motioned for his "twin brother" Ryo (who insisted on being called Bakura), to come forward and give Téa the cute little stuffed bear (the ballet edition) that they had gotten for her.

Duke Devlin, the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters, gave Téa a beautiful orchid flower and a hug.

The Ishtars (Ishizu, Marik, Malik (yes, Malik came too), and Odion), took wishing Téa good luck in turns and presented her with a mini-mural from Egypt that depicted the silhouette of a single dancer in the middle of a dance for the pharoah.

Finally it was Yugi and Yami's turn to step forward.

"Here Téa, this is for you- from Yami and me," Yugi handed Téa a long, thin box that bore the name of a famous Japanese jeweler.

Téa looked at the two questioningly. "Guys?"

"Open it," they commanded.

Téa opened the box and gasped. "...Oh...Yugi...Yami...I love it."

Nestled on a plush pillow was a dazzling crystal heart on a sterling silver chain.

Yugi cleared his throat. "It was Yami's idea but I designed it myself, it's completely unique."

"I bestowed upon it the title of Téa's heart," Yami said.

"Why is that?" Téa asked, on the verge of tears.

"Well," Yami began, "a crystal is perfect in the sense that it is completely clear, never will you find one that has been marred. Crystals are just naturally exquisite. For that reason I named it after you. Although, even in all it's glory, it will never outshine you, Téa Gardner.

Téa began to cry (thank GOD for waterproof mascara) and everyone rushed in for a group hug.

Mokuba Kaiba appeared suddenly from around the corner (pulling Seto along by the hand with some difficulty) and ran up to where everyone was gathered backstage calling Téa's name and waving a brightly wrapped package.

"We're here now Mokuba, slow down!" the elder Kaiba hissed to his eager little brother.

Mokuba let go of his brother's hand and ran into Téa's open arms.

"Mokuba!" Téa exclaimed happily, "You came!" she hugged the younger Kaiba tightly.

"Of course I came!" he smiled, hugging her back, "I brought big brother too!"

Téa looked up and spotted her icy classmate a few feet away, supervising from a distance. She waved to him but he only narrowed his eyes at her. "Wow, Mokuba. How did you manage to get your brother to come inside with you?" asked Téa curiously.

"Oh, that's easy. I stuck out my bottom lip and turned my sweet, welled-up puppy dog eyes on him."

"In other words, he didn't stand a chance right?"

"You got it," Mokuba said, smiling at the dancer.

Téa grinned and ruffled the boy's hair affectionately.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Mokuba thrust the package into Téa's hands, "I asked Seto to get something special for you and this is what he gave me. I have no idea what it is because it was already wrapped. He said it was a surprise..."

Téa looked up at Seto and saw that he was watching her intently, obviously waiting to see what she thought of his gift.

"C'mon Téa. Let's see what da human popsicle got ya," Joey said, narrowing his eyes at Kaiba who continued to stare at Téa.

Here it goes. Téa slid her index finger along the length of the present in order to break the tape. Someone took great care in wrapping this gift and Mokuba said it was already wrapped when Kaiba gave it to him... Téa removed the wrapping paper and froze.

Mokuba's eyes widened in shock. No one spoke a word.

"I'll be waiting in the limo Mokuba," Kaiba turned his back on them and began striding toward the exit.

Téa's head snapped up as she came out of her stupor. "KAIBA! WAIT!" she ran after him.

Kaiba had just barely turned around when Téa, completely forgetting who he was, catapulted herself into his arms and hugged him.

Everyone blinked. What had just happened?

Téa removed herself from Kaiba and took a couple of steps backward, waiting for the end of the world. However, the end of the world didn't come and so she said: "Please Kaiba, I'd love for you to stay and watch the ballet with the rest of my friends."

Kaiba looked down at Téa. "I think I will," he said, "I've always enjoyed the arts."

(END FLASHBACK)

Yugi shook his head. Perhaps the night would have turned out better for him if Kaiba had never showed up. Though Téa cried upon receiving his and Yami's gift to her, she was pretty hung up on Kaiba and his stupid gift. Yugi placed the picture of Téa, who was smiling up at him, back on the shelf and sighed. To this day that antique music box sits on Téa's bedside table and sings her to sleep every night...

ooo

Questions, comments, concerns? Let me know via your review and stay tuned!

Cherie

P.S. Thank you for bearing with me here. I have no internet at home right now because my mom got fed up with our old internet provider and I have to go to my grandma's house to upload my stories onto fanfiction now so I'd really appreciate your continued patience. Again, THANKS!


End file.
